Bitter Sweet Chocolates
by Cold-Blooded Casanova
Summary: Ga Eul is going into her third year of high school soon hoping to find her soul mate. In reality she faces an abusive father and financial issues. The last person she expects to turn for help is not her best friend, but F4's Casanova. M just in case.
1. Daydreams

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

It was the week of Valentine's Day and all I could think about was him. His dimples appearing when he smiles never cease to make my heart flutter. His charming ways and the mask he wears in front of others. The loneliness he hides. His eyes speak the truth even if it was for a mere second. I feel like I have met him before but those thoughts were rushed away. He was saying something. "_…Ga Eul-ah…"_

I hear my name being called. And soon I realize that it wasn't the mysterious man that was in my dream calling me but Jandi. I blushed for my foolish daydreams especially during work. I faced her and saw that she wore a worried expression. I put a smile on, hoping that my crimson cheeks would fade but that didn't ease her stress.

"Ga Eul-ah, what is wrong? You have been out of it for a while. Master and I are worried. You look like you are coming down with a fever also…" Jandi said anxiously.

"I am fine. I guess I just feel a bit tired since it's pouring outside. Rainy days sure know how to put me out. Haha…" I stated awkwardly.

"Hmm… now that I think about it, Valentine's Day is coming up pretty soon" she smiled slyly.

I felt my cheeks burning hot and covered them.

"HAH! So that's it! What are you planning to do this Valentine's Day? I am guessing you will be with Soo Pyo sunbae." She smiled slyly.

"I am not sure yet, but I will tell you once something happens. What about you and Joon Pyo sunbae? Do you have any special plans with him?"

Before she could even answer, the devil himself came walking into the porridge shop with Ji Hoo following.

"Yo Yo! Woo Bin in the house! What's up Jandi-ah?" Woo Bin sunbae exclaimed as he entered after Ji Hoo.

"Yo my bro," resting his arm on Joon Pyo's shoulder "Yi Jeong should be here soon. He is a bit caught up at the moment."

I heard of the fourth F4 member, but due to his schedule I haven't been able to meet him. Joon Pyo and the rest seemed like they wanted to tell her something. I decided to take an early break and leave the four of them alone to do some Valentine's Day shopping.

Before I left, I turned to look at the four and smiled at Jandi's happy face. I couldn't help but feel envious yet happy for her. As soon as I stepped out, I ended up running into someone and fell down. I immediately got up and bowed to apologize.

"I am so sorry! Please for-" I noticed the shiny shoes in front of me. I slowly lifted my head to see a finely dressed man. Dimples appeared at the corners of his mouth. He simply smiled at me and for some reason my legs felt weak.

* * *

This is my first story... so I am sorry if it sucks and if it is short. I am happy to hear any reviews also, but please don't flame. Sorry if this chapter is short. I will update as much as I can.


	2. Faint

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

The young man placed his arm around my shoulders and walked me back into the porridge shop. Jandi noticed how soaked I was and ranted at the man.

"YAH! SO YI JEONG! Learn how to watch where you are going and also take your arm off Ga Eul. She is not another victim for you to play with."

I looked at him and I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or if his eyes showed signs of being irritated, but he still smiled. I was getting dizzy and couldn't understand what Jandi was going on about.

"I don't think your friend seems upset. Is that right, Ga Eul-yang?" He moves his arm down to my waist and soon I winced at the pain from my side and blacked out.

I was hearing voices and arguing. At that moment I felt like I was being carried and that was all I remembered.

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room and Jandi beside me.

"Jandi-ah, where am I?"

"You are at Shinhwa hospital in the hospital suite. You scared all of us and I blamed Yi Jeong for making you fall in the rain. Next thing we knew, he carried you and placed you in his car and drove you here. He is outside talking to a doctor right now with the rest of the F4."

* * *

**Yi Jeong's POV**

After listening to the doctor's lecture, I decided to tell Jandi what the doctor told us. I knocked on the door and asked Jandi to come out for a bit.

"Jandi, are you aware that Ga Eul has a bruise on the side of her stomach? Do you know why this is?"

As soon as I told Jandi this news, her eyes seemed like they were about to pop out. Before I could ask anymore, she ran back into the room and locked the door. Her actions left all of us curious. Joon Pyo was the first to act. He leaned his ear on the door hoping to get as much info as he can. Woo Bin soon followed and then myself. Ji Hoo sat on the chair reading and ignored the fact that we were friends.

I leaned in only to realize that all I could hear was Joon Pyo's heavy breathing above me.

* * *

**Ga Eul's POV**

"Ga Eul… don't tell me that your dad is still drinking? How bad has it gotten? When was the last I've seen him smile?"

"It's fine Jandi. I think that he is still upset that he has been laid off…"

"No. It is not fine, especially with him abusing you to vent out his frustrations. I am willing to ask Joon Pyo for help if you want."

"That is not necessary. I don't want to become a burden to you all. It is my problem and I will handle it."

"You know that it is no trouble at all, especially if it's you Ga Eul."

I smiled at this. She has always worried too much and has never cared about herself.

"I know that you care a lot about me, but please don't worry yourself too much. I will let you know if anything goes wrong. How can I ever repay you Jandi-ah?" I asked earnestly.

"Let's see… you can make me a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day. I am sure Soo Pyo wouldn't mind. Sharing is caring after all."

Relieved that we have changed the topic, I couldn't help but feel sorry for causing trouble for everyone. After Jandi unlocked the door, the F4 came in and decided to lighten the mood. Woo Bin started lecturing me in his English and I couldn't help but laugh.

However, I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up to catch his gaze. So Yi Jeong stared at me, trying to figure me out like a puzzle. I felt a bit awkward under his stare, but tried my best to avoid it.

I turned to Joon Pyo's and Jandi's argument about their Valentine's Day plans. They were always like this, but we all knew that they cared for each other. I decided to intervene into their argument.

"May I ask what the issue is? It seems like you two can't make up your minds for Valentine's Day."

"I have it made up already! Except Jandi won't accept the plans like she should."

"It is too expensive! I don't care if you have money. Why can't we just have a normal first date? What do you think Ga Eul?"

"I have to agree with Jandi, especially since it is your first date. However, Joon Pyo sunbae, you can always contribute to date plan."

Joon Pyo sat on the chair in defeat. The guys laughed at this new side of Joon Pyo they were witnessing. Jandi then asked me if I wanted to go on a double date with her. I hesitated at Joon Pyo's glare, but eventually accepted. Jandi was hard to resist after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope that my story draws you in ^^;; Anyways this chapter is longer than the previous. reviews would be nice.


	3. Unexpected Rush

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

After a day of resting in the hospital, I was allowed to take leave. I was looking for change in my bag to ride the bus. However, I soon realized that there was no need for it any longer.

Yi Jeong was waiting for me in the hospital's waiting room. Before I could question his attendance he had already took my bag and told me that he would give me a ride home. In my opinion it was more of a command than an offer.

When we made our way to his car, I couldn't help but be appalled by the orange color. It stuck out like a sore thumb. He was pleased with the attention his car received. I was worried about what I was getting myself into and hesitated. He noticed my hesitance and simply grabbed me by the wrist and led me into the car.

If I thought the color was frightening, I was surely wrong. As soon as I buckled in my belt, I felt full force applied onto me as his car sped into the city of Seoul. I leaned so far back into the seat that I felt like I was engraving myself into it, if that was even possible.

* * *

**Yi Jeong's POV**

I looked over and chuckled to myself. The sight presented in front of me was quite amusing. She looked quite frightened judging by the way she sat in the seat. Though I didn't want to, I started slowing down and saw her tension ease a bit. I felt compelled to start a conversation with her, but all I could come up with was how on earth did a girl like her have such a huge bruise?

"Ga Eul-yang, you seem quite pale. Should we return to the hospital? I'm sure your parents would be worrying about your current state if they saw you right now." I eventually spoke.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over with sadness and she turned her attention to the window. She started fidgeting with her skirt and unintentionally exposed her legs.

My eyes seemed to follow the long, slender, creamy legs towards her thighs and finally her core. DAMN! Why couldn't I just take her then and there? Trying to focus my attention somewhere else and not the growing erection I had, I continued the conversation.

"Don't worry about it. Woo Bin and I figured that your parents would worry so we called your father up to let him know." I smiled at my quick way of handling things.

She immediately whipped her head to face me with eyes of horror. This is the reason why I couldn't have casual sex with her. She wasn't like the other women I have encountered before, not since… but anyways. I found that nice girls were too troublesome. Nice girls were always innocent. She was innocent, but her eyes spoke her honesty and foolish beliefs.

"You did what?!?" she had exclaimed.

Before I could answer, I pulled up to her house making sure it was the right address. I got out of the car and went around opening her door. She stepped out of the car slowly and as soon as she stood up, her legs gave in.

I immediately caught her, but the position gave them a face-face view of each other. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I wondered if the ride was that terrifying to the point that she would collapse, but I was soon distracted by her pouty lips. I felt a slight ache on my painful bulge. Has it been that long since I have been laid? I made a mental note to call Woo Bin later.

"I must be that handsome if you are willing to fall head over heels for me."

She seemed to roll her eyes mentally at this comment. I pulled away only to place my hand on her lower back and guide her to her door. There was a man, presumably her father, waiting at the door. She started slowing down more and resisting the guidance I gave her. As soon as we reached the door, I bid her farewell.

I slowly walk back to my car and make for the car door's handle. While I got my phone out the sound of glass shattering from behind stopped me from dialing.

* * *

Haha, so I guess I update pretty fast. I should have been taking note in Economics class, but all that came into my mind were ideas for this story. I hope you like the chapter and the story itself. I am willing to listen to any suggestions also. Thanks for reading and please review ^^


	4. Shattered

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**Ga Eul's POV:**

I am terrified to step into the house now that father knows what happened. He will go more ballistic when he finds out that I am with a young man this late at night. I pulled myself together and willed my body to walk into the house. Yi Jeong sunbae just said his goodbyes and Appa just smiled and took me in.

Maybe nothing bad will happen tonight. Maybe god was on my side tonight. My hope kept rising only to be killed by the cold truth. My father will never let me off that easy. I knew this was all too good to be true.

"You bitch! How can you be off partying with a man when your family is going bankrupt?"

"Yobo! Stop it! Please!" My mother begged.

He got tired of her sobbing and punched her in the stomach. Next thing we knew, she was lying unconsciously on the floor with tears still flowing. I cried at the sight of my helpless mother.

I let out a scream as I felt my hair being pulled. He pulled me with such force that I eventually ended up being dragged into the kitchen. He took in as much alcohol as he could and repeated the same process with another bottle. While he diverted his attention I quickly ran towards the house entrance.

Appa threw one of his bottles towards me only for it to hit the window. The other, he used to hit me with. Shards of the bottle were embedded into my arms and some slightly cut my face. All I could do was scream. Within the 3 minutes that occurred, we finally noticed a witness standing in front of our doorway.

My body couldn't take in all the beatings that just happened, plus with the amount of blood that I was losing, I thought I wouldn't be able to see tomorrow. I soon let the drowsiness take a hold of me.

* * *

**Yi Jeong's POV**

_A few seconds before…_

I shake my head and thought that it was only my imagination, but the scream of Ga Eul snapped some sense into me. I ran towards the entrance and tried to open the door. The audience inside were unaware of my presence. With no other option, I rammed myself against the door only to witness a horrendous sight.

Ga Eul's father was in the state of beating someone with an already broken glass bottle. I couldn't tell who it was until I came closer. That someone was Chu Ga Eul. Her father's body was towering over her shuddering body about to beat her senseless again despite the small pool of blood forming near him.

I quickly knocked him out cold with a punch or two then focused my attention towards Ga Eul. She laid there seeming to lose more blood every second. I rushed over to her and checked her breathing. She was breathing still. Good. Her breathing seemed to falter. Not good.

I quickly lifted her up and placed her in my car. I sped my way through her neighborhood and into the city towards the hospital from earlier. On the way, I gave Woo Bin a call.

"Yo my bro! Finally decided to check in I see."

"Woo Bin. Listen carefully."

"What do you need me to do?" He immediately spoke in Korean.

I told him the events that occurred and with no hesitance, Woo Bin told me it will be taken care of. I sighed with relief. I sped faster and arrived at the hospital in less than 5 minutes. The hospital staff rushed her into the Emergency Room. After 30 minutes of waiting, the nurse came out to keep me updated.

"How is she?"

"Young Master, she is…"

* * *

AHHH I keep finding errors in my grammar AFTER i upload the story. =.=;; Not cool. Anyways, my friend has complained about the shortness of the chapters. But i think that having short chapters mean more chapters later on, right? =D To those who have reviewed or added this story to alert/favorite, THANK YOU! i appreciate it. the more the reviews the faster the next chapter will come ;P


	5. Tense

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

"Young Master, she is stable. She just lost some blood, but that should be taken care of while she is resting. You can go see her now if you would like." The nurse hinted that last line with some jealousy.

I finally managed to breathe after hearing those words. Wait… since when was I holding my breath? Aish… it really has been that long. _If you really count one day and 3 hours that long then you have some serious issues._ Shut up I told myself. _You know you want her._ I haven't even known her for a day yet. _That still doesn't stop you from sleeping with other girls._ AISH! I really was going insane. I found myself flustered all because of a country bumpkin.

I decided go into her room before things got out of hand. After all, I looked pretty retarded for standing in the middle of a hallway looking like I was going through a mental breakdown, constipation or something of the sort. I laughed to myself. Wow. If I was coming up with excuses like this, I really must be in desperate need for sex.

I opened the door to see that she was lying on the bed, still asleep. I guess it was a bit shocking for her to go through that kind of hell. What am I talking about? A fragile girl like her doesn't even deserve to go through that shit. I sat down and watched her sleep. Her skin was so pale and cold, I had to call in the nurse several times to make sure that the monitor wasn't lying to me and that she was still alive. After going through that series of embarrassment, I sat there and continued my previous action.

Her arms were covered in bandages. Her face had some cuts and her lips were slightly dry but they still looked edible enough that I could swallow them with my own mouth. Hold up… did I really just think that? Before I could persuade myself with the same reasoning from earlier, Jandi had already charged into the room. If any harder, she could have knocked down the whole Shinhwa hospital without even trying.

"GA EUL!!!" Jandi exclaimed.

"YAH! GEUM JANDI! You need to learn how to shut up! People need their rest and don't always want to wake up to your loud voice with a headache!" Joon Pyo yelled at her.

"At this rate, all of Korea would probably go deaf with your loud bantering" Ji Hoo said calmly still reading.

"Chillax my homies. This is supposed to be a nice visit for Ga Eul. Instead Joon Pyo and Jandi-ah, you are probably punishing her more with your lovers' quarrel than helping her. Just make up already and have sex. Believe me it's the best way to go" Woo Bin winked.

"YAH! SONG WOO BIN!" they both yelled.

I swear, if their conversation could get any louder, the elderly and the disabled will probably come charging in after those two. The power of love… It is so great that it's also a punishment for the F3 and Ga Eul to have to go through. Ji Hoo, understanding Ga Eul's needs, kicked everyone out eventually. Woo Bin was last to exit, but before he did he came to have a word with me.

"Yi Jeong-ah. How did you get yourself involved into this situation? You hardly know her, yet you already saved her twice basically, that is if you count earlier today. I don't know what has gotten into you."

"I don't know. I have been wondering the same Woo Bin. I can't really put a nail on it. I really just think I am deprived from our midnight rendezvous." I tried to smile.

Woo Bin raised his eyebrows. Before I could explain any further, a moan came from Ga Eul. My body and fists tensed at her moaning. Woo Bin noticed and pointed out the obvious to me.

"Yi Jeong-ah, your knuckles are turning white. You okay man?"

"Yeh I am fine. Just a bit tense that's all. I feel like I am suffocating in here."

As soon as I said that, more moans seemed to have come out of Ga Eul. What the hell?!? What kind of dream was this girl having? I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. Woo Bin couldn't contain his laughter. He stares at me amused.

"I guess you aren't the only one tense" he said.

Of course he was implying my erection. He was F4's Don Juan after all and he had nothing better to do but tease me if he wasn't with girls. I felt like I could have died from embarrassment at that moment.

"Have fun, my man. She's already got you wrapped around her fingers or in this case I bet you would like legs. She's got you good my bro. And the sad thing is, you don't even know it" He shook his head in sympathy.

"Just get out. I can handle myself. I will call you later about plans."

Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "Aight… whatever you say."

After Woo Bin left convincing the others to follow somehow, I thought of how to release myself without causing any disturbance. Before I could take leave for the room's bathroom let alone get up from my seat, Ga Eul woke up screaming and panicking. Well, that certainly worked.

I rushed over to her bedside trying to calm her down. Every time I made an attempt to calm her she would start crying, screaming, and pushing me. Her messed up hair and the fact that she was in a patient gown only with nothing underneath didn't do anything besides turn me on more.

I was worried that the hospital staff might come rushing in. I really didn't want to have to deal with them especially when I was in a state of arousal. Since I didn't know how to calm her down, what the hell was I suppose to do? The next thing I knew, I pulled her face in and kissed her.

* * *

Man... this is the longest chapter by far. Seriously. I want reviews! I am demanding it now! lol jkjk but yes i would like some. please? o.o tell me what you think of the story so far at least.


	6. Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

It took me a while to register what I was doing. My mind told me to pull away immediately, but my lips wouldn't listen. They lingered on hers and tasted every bit of it. I couldn't help but want more. However, the kiss ended all too soon for my taste.

She pushed me away and I took notice of her face which was red as a tomato. I couldn't help but want to laugh. I have never seen any girl in my entire life blush to such an extent. She tried to say something, but all that came out was a gasp. Her face, voice, and her eyes didn't deny the fact that she too enjoyed it.

"Sunbae, why…why did you kiss me?"

Not knowing the reason myself, I explained with a reasonable answer.

"Isn't it obvious? It's to keep you quiet so the doctors won't rush in here like madmen."

"Oh… I see" she said a bit disappointed.

"Ga Eul-yang, don't tell me that was your first kiss?"

"Ah… uh…umm, yes…" she blushed at her confession.

"Don't take it seriously. It was a kiss and nothing more. There is no meaning behind it."

I felt a bit sorry for stealing her first kiss. I wanted her to experience her first with someone she truly loved and cared about. Not a playboy like me. It was too late to take it back, but what has been done can't be undone. She looked like she was about to cry again.

"Ga Eul-yang, it's not uncommon to kiss people without loving them."

"You don't understand. That kiss was reserved for my soul mate."

"Soul mate? You have got to be kidding yourself. To believe in such thing is quite pathetic don't you think? I honestly thought you would be better than that, but I guess I was wrong. Wake up to reality Ga Eul-yang. As soon as men get what they want, they will throw girls like you away on the curb."

Before I could say more, she slapped me across the face. I, So Yi Jeong, was just slapped by a girl and not any type of girl but a country bumpkin too. This… was just too much. My pride has been damaged by a mere girl and my reputation seemed to be falling apart.

"Don't even say anything. First you steal my first kiss, then you expect me not to mind it and now you lecture me about my beliefs. I've had enough with you So Yi Jeong. I will leave now. I hope I will not run into you in the future. Good bye Sunbae."

That was it. She left the hospital just like that. I was still stunned by the slap, but the fact that she even talked back was more stunning. I found it quite refreshing actually. Then it dawned on me. She still wasn't fully recovered from her injuries and it was 1 in the morning.

**Ga Eul's POV:**

I can't believe he stole my first kiss. The fact that I even enjoyed it makes me disappointed. _I never knew you were this type of girl Ga Eul._ I wish he could take it back. Everything he said and did was hurtful, but… if he didn't come to my aid like he had, I would have died.

My fingers traced my lips. He tasted very sweet. _Stop it, Ga Eul. You have Soo Pyo oppa already. You don't need a playboy you just met to ruin it. _If he didn't want to take that kiss back, he could have offered a reasonable excuse instead of saying those harsh words. Despite being mad at him, I still can't help but be thankful to him.

I was walking towards the central part of the city when I passed by stores decorated in pink, red, and white streamers, balloons and decorations of the sort. I suddenly remembered that Valentine's Day was only 2 days away. Then, I thought that I could make chocolates as my way of saying thank you to Sunbae.

However, it was too late to buy anything, plus I didn't have my purse with me. I left it… at home. I automatically made my way towards home only to feel like I was being watched. I turned around to see Sunbae following me. He came out of the orange car and told me it was best not to head home for safety precautions. I didn't want to listen to him, but I knew he was right. Still I rushed towards the street that led to my house at the end of it.

There I saw police men asking my neighbors what had happened. My mother in the other hand was placed on a stretcher and into an ambulance. I searched for my father within the crowd and eventually found him. He was locked up in a police car to be taken to the station for further questions about the incident.

"Appa…" I whispered.

As if he had heard me, he turned to look at me with cold dagger-like eyes. I felt like he was about to break out from the car and come to kill me. I stepped back and ran away and into Yi Jeong Sunbae. All I felt at the moment was lost, confused, and alone. It was then that I started crying.

"Sunbae… why is it me? I don't understand why it had to be my life?" I said through sobs.

I felt an embrace around me. Realizing that it was Yi Jeong I acknowledge his comfort and leaned my head onto his chest for warmth. He took me into his car and lent me his handkerchief, knowing that I would need it. Not knowing where my life would end up, I cried myself to sleep.

**Yi Jeong's POV:**

I embraced her. I couldn't stand her tears. I couldn't do anything to comfort her except hug her and lend my handkerchief. I knew she had nowhere to go so I decided to take her to my place. On the way, I gave Woo Bin a call.

"Hey, is everything settled?" I asked.

"Almost. The police are asking the neighbors questions about the little missy's family right now."

"Hmm, speaking of family. Can you do another favor for me?"

"What is it this time Yi Jeong-ah?" Woo Bin whined.

"Get me background coverage on Ga Eul's family."

"Aight, no problem. You should get it later today, but as a form of repayment, I want the cell phone numbers of the girls you were with the day before."

"Fine."

"Score! Talk to you later bro!"

Maybe I could just make those numbers up. He wouldn't find out till later. I decided against it. It wouldn't be fair to Woo Bin after all those favors I asked of him. Even if it killed me, I would give up the numbers for him.

I soon arrived at my workshop and glanced over at Ga Eul. She was sleeping peacefully. I was about to wake her up, but decided against it. She needed her rest. I ended up carrying her bridal style into my studio and laid her down onto my bed. I don't know what came over me, but I kissed her forehead and wished her sweet dreams.

I sat down on the couch and watched her sleep as time passed by. She seemed so fragile yet so much at peace for the first time today. When I was on the verge of falling asleep, I received a call from Woo Bin.

"Are you aware of what time it is?" I groaned.

"Yes I am. It's 4:40 AM."

"Call me back in 5 more hours." I was compelled to throw my phone out the window.

"Listen. Ga Eul's family is not your average happy family."

"Go on" I instantly awoke.

"Her father had a decent job, but that all ended when he was laid off. Her mother was sick at the time which didn't help the situation. Therefore, he had no choice but to ask for money from loan sharks since the medical expenses were getting out of hand. He ended up gambling the loan sharks' money, hoping to win more. Instead he lost it all and also became addicted to it, driving him into further debt. Ever since, he has been disappointed in himself, drinking away and venting out his frustrations onto Ga Eul."

"I see…" not knowing what more to say.

"That's not the most surprising detail."

"What is it then?"

"The person who laid him off is no one other than you, So Yi Jeong."

* * *

chapter 6! its almost 4am here... i am so tired. Enjoy reading and reviews please. goodnight!


	7. Eager

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

"…"

"Yah, Yi Jeong did you-"

"WHAT!?!" I quickly glanced over at Ga Eul.

"Do I honestly need to repeat? The poor girl is suffering mainly because of you."

"What was his name?" I whispered.

"Chu Duck-Hwan. Do you remember him?"

"Yeh. Duck-Hwan did work for me. He was one of my assistants."

"Uhuh…"

"Thanks for the information. I will fax the numbers to you later."

"Alright, but hey Yi Jeong…"

"Yeh?"

"I don't know how you will solve this, but good luck."

"Thanks bro. Good night."

And with that I hung up. I can't believe I fired Ga Eul's dad. Of all people, why did it have to be him?!? I don't know how to tell Ga Eul the reason why her father abuses her.

I tried to recall on how I fired him, but I couldn't remember. I sighed and went to the studio kitchen to make some tea. Tea… TEA! I remember now! Such a stupid matter it was too.

Her father was supposed to bring me a cup of tea, but he ended up spilling it all over me because I rushed him. I was already in a bad mood that day, but he topped it off. Out of anger, I fired him.

"Wow… I am such an ass."

I barely know the girl but I already changed her whole life. I walked back to the bedroom and looked at her angelic face. God she was beautiful. I was hoping we could become friends if nothing more. However, with all the drama arising, I think it would be best to not see her anymore. My heart suddenly ached.

* * *

**Ga Eul's POV:**

I woke up and found myself in an unfamiliar room again. I am guessing this is Sunbae's room. I got out of bed and saw that my clothes were changed into his pajamas. The thought of him changing my clothes instantly made me embarrassed. I tried to calm myself down by looking around his room. My eyes flashed towards his clock which read 10am.

It was very clean and bright, but I felt a tinge of loneliness and sadness in it. I couldn't take anymore of the sad feelings and decided to look for him. I walked into something that looked like a studio and saw pots and cups everywhere. I couldn't help but feel a strong sense of admiration towards him through his work.

"He created all of this… they are so beautiful" I said breathless.

"You are finally awake."

I turned to face him.

"Ah Sun- Sunbae" I stuttered.

What was wrong with me? My eyes fell down to his lips and instantly reminded me of the kiss. Though he stole my first kiss, I couldn't feel hate towards him. He was after all, so charming. So Yi Jeong is a man desired by many women and maybe even some men. I started giggling at the thought of Yi Jeong Sunbae pursuing a man. I soon took notice of him staring at me and stopped.

"Ga Eul-yang… may I ask you what is so amusing?" he said irritated.

"Oh, nothing Sunbae" I smiled.

"Anyways, I called the police while you were sleeping and asked about the status of your parents. Your mother is safely at home now and your father…"

"Yes? Go on."

"He escaped."

"What…? How!?!"

"They said that when one of the men was passing by and dropped him off some food, your father attacked him and grabbed the keys to unlock himself."

"Oh no… I have to go back home! I have to protect Amma."

"Ga Eul-yang, we can't risk endangering you. You can't go."

"I can and I will Sunbae. She is my mother. I have to go even if I will be in danger."

With that I walked out of his studio until I felt a hand grabbing my wrist. It was Sunbae and he told me that he would drive me home since one, I didn't know the directions from his place and two, it was dangerous for me to walk alone. I obliged to his reasoning.

"You know, you are the most troublesome girl I have ever met" he said.

"That is good then. Change is always a good thing" I laughed.

We passed by the different shops advertising Valentine's Day goods and I asked if he could stop while I went in to buy a few things. He seemed irritated not by my request but for the holiday. Knowing him, he would receive a lot of gifts from his admirers. I took my purse and walked around the car. His voice stopped me.

"Ga Eul-yang. Here. Take my credit card."

"But… Sunbae, I can't."

"Yes you can and you will as an early thank you gift for being my date tonight."

"Eh? Date?"

"Don't worry about if for now. Just go in and get whatever you need and then we will go shopping for your clothes after."

It was already decided. I couldn't weasel my way out of this, though the thought of going on a date with him didn't seem that bad. I took his credit card and went in. The store was so bright with many decorations hanging from corner to corner. I grabbed some chocolate rounds, filling, molds, boxes, ribbons, and whatever else I needed. I walk to the register and the total wasn't too bad so I paid with my own money.

I returned to the car and told him his card wasn't needed. He seemed amused that I didn't spend even a dime with his card and then told me that there will be more money to put towards the shopping spree now. I wanted to say no, but it was already too late. We arrived at a brand name store and started the damage.

I came out of the dressing room with a pink strapless balloon dress that he chose for me along with his choice of heels. He was already changed into a nice formal suit. I was then taken to a cosmetics store to get my hair and makeup done. Sunbae would come once in a while to tell the stylists how he wanted it and then he left to sit in the front.

* * *

**Yi Jeong's POV:**

I waited for her in the front and anticipated the results. I already knew what she would look like, so why was I so eager? I started to imagine what she would look like, but was soon interrupted.

"Sunbae…"

I hastily jerked my head towards her direction only to be punished for what I saw.

* * *

TADA! New chapter! Sorry for the wait! ^^ I was in a state of depression so i couldn't update for my readers. Chu Duck-Hwan is Ga Eul's dad's name cause i couldn't find any info about the real name. His name means Virtue Returns for a reason. Anyways reviews please. Thank you for those who have added me to alert, favorite, or reviewed. ^^ it means a lot. I hope you enjoy the fanfic so far.


	8. SOOOOO SORRY

Hiatus:

Super sorry for the long wait! I know, I know… it has been almost 2 years? Oh well, I am free from college from right now so I could focus on this story. It is funny how I wrote this back in high school though. Any who, I hope that the readers that favorite or reviewed my story will still interested and willing to read it. It has been a while since I saw this drama so some things might be incorrect, but this is a fanfiction after all. So without much further ado… on with this story and hopefully finishing it before school starts again. Hwaiting!


	9. Promise

After the anticipated wait I couldn't help but let my jaw drop inside my mind. She was stunning… She just stared at me with her big eyes asking for my opinion. I coughed to clear the awkwardness I felt. I got up and walked over to her. She slightly backed away but I grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. I felt the heat spread to her hands instantly and looked at her and gave her a wink.

"Shall we go now Ga Eul-yang?" I said.

She just nodded. Still holding her hand I led the way to our date. I took her to dinner where I normally take all my dates to. The host knows me, but meets a different woman every time I come. Not surprised, he takes us to a private section of the restaurant with a beautiful view of Seoul. I help her in her chair and went to mines afterwards. Assuming that she never dined like this before, I just took the liberty to order for her while placing my order. I silently observed her.

"Sunbae… the view is very beautiful…" she said.

I gave myself a pat on the back mentally.

"But… why must you take me out to such an expensive place? I would have been fine with anywhere more reasonable like a noodle shop or something of that nature."

I was speechless. Here I am going all out for this lady and she questions me over dinner. That is a first, but I should have known. There have been many firsts so far with this particular woman and I have feeling that there will be more.

"Ga Eul-yang, why can't I take a beautiful lady like yourself out to a place like this? I am sure many men would be willing to if they ever saw you."

She didn't know what to say and just simply blushed and bit her lip… the site of her biting her pink lips tensed me up.

* * *

**Ga Eul POV**

I couldn't help but feel like I was walking into sacred land when we entered the restaurant. It was a French themed restaurant decorated with chandeliers, lace, china and many more exquisite things. The view we received was priceless when we sat down. The city of Seoul twinkled with different colored lights. I couldn't help but be in awe. At the same time I felt a pang of guilt. I heard Sunbae saying something in French to the host. I am assuming that he is ordering dinner. I hope he ordered something for me because I have no idea how to read the menu. I don't even know if I will be able to pay him back. I questioned him why this restaurant and not somewhere more normal and he simply replied with a comment that made me blush.

A few minutes later the food came out. He ordered steak that was decorated with colorful sauce and herbs. I received a grilled boneless chicken glazed with some sort of sauce. I was kind of scared to touch it. Sunbae told me to eat it and that I will like it. I took a bite and the taste was just mouthwatering. We also had wine along with the dinner. After we finished, we conversed.

"Ga Eul-yang, do you have a boyfriend?"

I almost choked on my wine when he asked. Was he going to ask me out?

"Yes I do. His name is Soo Pyo."

"I see, so why is it that he is never around especially when you have gone through all this hardship?"

"Soo Pyo oppa has been busy with school work. I do not want to bother him with my troubles…"

"Ga Eul-yang… this is not something you should hide from your boyfriend. If he cared, it won't be troublesome at all."

In my mind I knew that Sunbae was right. I still didn't want to tell oppa. He has other things to worry about. I just sat there in silence sipping my wine.

* * *

**Yi Jeong's POV**

Silly girl. She cares more about others than herself. I just stared at her since she didn't say anything else. I got up and took her hand again. We are going to go clubbing. When we arrived, she immediately froze. I stared at her and followed her gaze to a man who was dancing with a woman and making out with her. Inside I already knew who it was. Soo Pyo. Her hand slipped from mines. I whispered in her ear.

"I will be right back."

That was a promise.


End file.
